NathMarc November Day 18: Art Galary
by Shiniyi
Summary: On the grand opening of his Art Galery, Nathaniel finally wants to ask Marc the question of all questions.


With proud in his chest, Nathaniel walked to the halls of his art gallery, eyeing every picture on the wall.

Today will be the grand opening, a day Nathaniel always waited for. Only a few people knew that it was a big dream of his to open an art gallery, but he dreamed it since he took up drawing in early childhood.

And it was a hard way until there. After he graduated from Collegè Francois Dupoin, he studied modern art for seven semesters, before he got his diploma. After that, he had a job at the Louvre as a restorer, he got thanks to his friend Alix. He saved up money from his job and also by trying to sell some of his paintings he painted in his free time.

The first plan worked, the second not really. For whatever reason, no one was interested in his paintings and Nathaniel lost the hope and thought his dream would never come true.

But it seemed that fortune had other planes for him. About three month ago, a man got interested in one of his paintings, he also said that Nathaniel had great potential. The man bought said painting for a good amount of money, something Nathaniel hadn't really believed this time and thought out many different scenarios why this couldn't be true. The most ridiculous was that he maybe had fallen into a coma and that this was all a dream.

It seemed even more unrealistic when he found out that the man he sold the painting to was an art critic. He saw an article in the newspaper in which he wrote about him and many people reacted to it by searching for him and also bought some paintings.

This way, he soon had enough money to buy a small gallery in the inner city of Paris, but it wasn't only because of this man.

Marc also had a big role on his way here.

Due to a coincidence and with coincidence he meant that his old classmate Marinette misspoke one time when he talked to her, he found out that Marc contacted the critic and told him to take a look on his paintings. First he was a bit angry about that, but a second talk with said critic proved him that Marc didn't convinced him to buy anything from him or write a good article about him.

Since that, Nathaniel was just happy to have Marc, not only because of that but also because he supported Nathaniel as good as he could when he was about to give up so many times.

Yes, he was happy to have his longtime boyfriend… and hopefully soon to be fiancé.

What Marc didn't knew was that Nathaniel hadn't spend all the money he was saving into the art gallery. He had still some left when he bought it and invested it into an engagement ring.

He walked passed a covered painting. When it will be revealed, he will make the proposal.

He checked the pocket of his jacket. The small box with the ring was inside and ready for the question of all questions.

Nathaniel finished his last check, everything was ready. It was time to open up the gallery.

Nathaniel walked into the front hall of the gallery and was astonished by what he saw.

In front of the vitreous entrance were a many people waiting for the doors to open. In front of everyone was Marc, rubbing his hands to warm them up.

No wonder, it was winter, temperatures under zero degrees celsius were not uncommon and Marc was still wearing fingerless gloves. Nathaniel always told his boyfriend to put on some normal gloves in winter, but Marc always refused by saying he couldn't write with this. Nathaniel had to grin a bit when he thought about it.

He walked towards the entrance and opened both doors, before stepping aside to let the people in. Marc was walking next to him and looked over the hall.

"Wow", he stunned, "It's amazing what you made out of it, the last time I was here everything looked dilapidated."

Nathaniel smiled at his boyfriend while laying an arm around him. "That's right", he confirmed, "And I wouldn't have been able to do so, if it wasn't for you."

Marcs cheeks turned into a tinted pink. "Don't be like that", Marc said, "It's all because of your talent, I just gave everything a little push."

Nathaniel gave Marc a peck on the head. "But this push was the last thing I needed to make my dream come true", Nathaniel made sure before letting off of Marc, "And now let's get everything started."

He walked to the center of the hall. "Ladies and gentlemen", he called out to draw the attention towards him, "Welcome to the grand opening of my art gallery, I'm very happy that so many of you made it. The nice waiters and waitresses will walk around with sparkling wine and orange juice, please feel free to take some and enjoy your time here."

After his speech, waiters and waitresses walked into the hall with tablets full of wine glasses and everyone applauded.

After that, everyone gathered around, looked at the paintings on the wall or talked to each other. Nathaniel walked back towards Marc, who looked at him a bit confused.

"You hired waiters?", he asked and Nathaniel shrugged his shoulders. "I booked them for today", he said, "It wouldn't be a good grand opening without sparkling wine."

After he said this, a waiter came towards them and asked if they would like something. Nathaniel took two glasses of sparkling wine and thanked the waiter before reaching one of it to Marc. "Let's drink to the grand opening", he said. Marc gave his boyfriend a smile and took the glass. "Cheers", they both called out before they clanged their glasses together.

Nearly an hour passed and Nathaniel didn't have an unhasty minute since he opened the gallery. He got a many questions to some paintings and even had to give an interview for the parisian newspaper. After that he met Adrien, Marinette and Alix, who also came to see his gallery and talked to them for a while.

He first stopped talking when Marinette asked him about the covered painting. With this question he looked at the clock on the wall. It was about time.

He suddenly got nervous, but he was determined not to back away. He walked towards the covered painting, took out a pen he had in the inner pocket of his jacket and hit a few times against his now second glass of sparkling wine to draw the attention to him again.

"Ladies and gentlemen", he called out for the second time today, "Since I got asked about this painting, I think it's time to reveal it." Everyone was gathering around the painting. Nathaniel looked over the crowd to look for Marc and when he spotted him in front of the left side, he gave him a nod. "I want to dedicate this painting to a person I know for a long time now. We first met when we were still students at Collegé Francois Dupant and even if we hadn't the best start, we made up and became partners.", Nathaniel said and suddenly paused his speech as his heart started to beat a little faster, "Well, this partnership turned into friendship and this friendship… turned into love."

With this words, Nathaniel took of the cover to reveal the painting.

Surprise waved through the crowd and a pair of emerald green eyes, Nathaniel knew to well, were torn open. The painting showed the portrait of a black haired boy with slender pink lips and said emerald green eyes.

When everyone spotted the person from the painting in the crowd, all eyes were on Marc. A strange mix of embarrassment and joy spread in Marc and before he could even say something, Nathaniel took his hand and dragged the writer towards him.

"Marc", he now spoke only to him, "We've been together for a few years now and through all this time you have been there for me. Thanks to you, I was able to fulfill my dream of an own art gallery and that's not the only thing you did for what I should be thankful. You supported me in everything I did and whenever I was about to lose my hope, you gave me new strength."

With every word he said, Marcs face got redder and redder and his heart started beating faster. Tension was in the air, no one said a word because almost everyone knew were this was going to.

"But the most important thing", Nathaniel continued, "The most important thing was that you just loved me and I love you from the bottom of my heart… so I want to ask you a question."

With this words, Nathaniel reached his glass to one of the visitors who took it for him. Finally the artist pulled out the little box from his pocket and got down on one knee.

Marc clutched his hands together over his mouth when he saw him down there, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Marc Anciel", Nathaniel continued, "Will you marry me?"

Marc was speechless, speechless because of the happiness building up in his heart and became noticeable when his heart started racing. The tears now started to roll down his face.

The crowd was quiet, everyone waited for an answer, but it still hadn't came out of the young boy after a few seconds.

In the middle of the crowd were Marinette, Adrien and Alix. For Alix that all needed to long, so she decided to do something about it. "Just say yes already!", she yelled over the crowd. "Yeah Marc, come on!", Marinette joined her. "Say yes!", Adrien followed up.

Soon, everyone of the crowd started chanting. "Say yes, say yes, say yes!", everyone chanted in unison.

Finally, Marc overcame his overwhelmed attitude and nodded.

"Yes!", he said so loud that everyone could hear, "Yes, I will marry you!"

Now Nathaniel was overwhelmed with emotion, so he stood up and pulled his fiancé in a big hug, which he requided.

The crowd cheered and applauded to the now engadget couple.

After a few seconds, Marc and Nathaniel pulled away. Marc held out his left hand, so Nathaniel was able to put the ring on it and after he did, both couldn't wait anymore to give the other one a passionate kiss.

So they did, they nearly slammed their lips together and enjoyed the kiss. They faded out the cheering crowd, all that matters now where them, for the rest of their lifes.


End file.
